AAMS
Official Guild Name: AAMS AKA: Anytime Anywhere Messenger Service (current); All Azeroth Messaging Service (original) Role-Playing: Heavy -- primary focus of the guild Summary: A cross-faction courier service dedicated to promoting peace between the Horde and the Alliance Contact: Sulfon, Andelia, Nyzii Founding and Ideals The AAMS -- originally the "All Azeroth Messaging Service," and since the opening of the Dark Portal known as the "Anytime, Anywhere Messaging Service" to indicate cross-world capabilities -- is a neutral, cross-faction courier service. They offer translations, message and freight shipping, and other cross-faction services to both the Horde and the Alliance. There is an AAMS Alliance Branch for Alliance-side business. Originally the brainchild of the tauren Plainswander and the dwarf Fil, the AAMS began as a simple courier service, transferring letters and occasionally goods across faction lines. Their clients included political figures exchanging negotiations, market speculators trading items of value for better sales, and tasteless jokers with a penchant for sending inappropriate presents to dignified leaders of the Alliance. The AAMS gradually expanded into a necessary political presence during times of tension between Horde and Alliance, and Plainswander expanded the Horde-side staff, eventually passing leadership to the controversial Grummak. Despite a bloody reputation, the orc expanded the influence of the AAMS, brokered several treaties between warring groups, and hosted cross-faction gatherings and discussions -- much to the distaste of the Horde's pro-war wing. He also founded the AAMS Alliance Branch, which remains active. Following the death of Grummak, leadership of the AAMS passed to Engrid Vinter, and has since been handed to a number of other individuals. Popular rumor holds that the position is cursed, and that CEOs of the AAMS always go mad, die, or vanish under mysterious circumstances, but the current CEO always dismisses such claims... The AAMS remains dedicated to neutral service and continues to seek peace between the Horde and Alliance. Members occasionally fight in defense of their own lands or causes they hold to be worthy, but are expected to approach cross-faction violence with extreme trepidation. They occasionally serve as neutral arbiters or heralds for battles, attempting to at least minimize the diplomatic consequences of the conflict. Activities The AAMS hosts a weekly AAMS Tavern Night on Mondays, open to the Horde and the Alliance. Drinks are provided at the Ratchet inn, and casual interactions from dice games to diplomacy are common. Occasionally, other guilds will offer to host a specific entertainment for the Tavern Nights, adding to the event. On Thursdays, they host the AAMS Presents: Build Your Resume event, which is an attempt to reach out to new roleplayers and help them build a resume in-character. Location rotates to just outside the starting area for all the main Horde factions, in order to keep the scenery fresh and to help meet newer players earlier in their experiences on the server. Since their inception, the AAMS has also been responsible for organizing the yearly Armistice Day Ball in honor of the anniversary of the battle of Mt. Hyjal. Held in the fall, the ball has met for the last five years, and is expected to continue again this coming autumn. Category:Guilds Category:AAMS